Muérdago
by Pokazhi
Summary: —¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?—Gritaba un poco alterada la líder Hellsing. La vampiresa le miraba extrañada, como preguntándose a qué se refería.   —Es… Navidad, Integra-sama… —Respondía Serás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


_**Muérdago**_

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO? — Gritaba un poco alterada la líder Hellsing. La vampiresa le miraba extrañada, como preguntándose a qué se refería. Y es que para ella era extraño pues… ¿acaso Integra-sama jamás había visto los adornos para Navidad?

— ¿A… a qué… qué se re… refiere… con… "eso", I… Integra-sama?

— ¡A TODO ESTO SERÁS! ¡A TODO! — Gritoneaba señalando escandalizada los adornos, el pino en medio del cuarto de Serás a medio poner y la corona en las manos temblorosas de Victoria.

"Ciertamente el ama da miedo cuando se enoja" pensó un poco atemorizada Serás "no sé como le hace mi maestro para aguantar sus ratos de mal humor…"

— ¿To… todo esto, Integra-sama?

— ¡SÍ! ¡TODO ESTO!—Respondió muy molesta, su semblante no lo demostraba, pero la vena de su frente comenzaba a palpitar y eso sólo significaba malas noticias…

—Es… Navidad, Integra-sama… —Respondía Serás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con la ilusión en su mirar, que pronto tuvo que quitar de su rostro al ver el semblante enfadado de Integra.

— ¿Navidad?

— ¡Si ama! ¡Navidad! — Volvió a sonreír ampliamente, su semblante se volvió risueño y casi daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad — ¡es la época más feliz del año! En estas fechas todo lo que hay es amor, paz, humildad, unidad, reuniones familiares donde todos se…

— ¿Podrías intentar explicarme que tiene de "especial" una fecha en el calendario? — Le había cortado tajante, su cara de niña de cinco años se le hacía perturbable.

La sirviente se calló por unos momentos, pensando que decirle a su ama. Integra estaba furiosa.

—Pues… la navidad… en la navidad… pues… —balbuceó— en la navidad las familias se reúnen para compartir, dar y recibir… es temporada de paz y de amor… se utilizan como tiempos de reflexión y para perdonar… y… y… Integra-sama… ¿se encuentra usted bien? — Se interrumpió de repente al ver a su superior con un semblante de susto, preocupación, nostalgia y tristeza combinada de una manera aparentemente peligrosa… aunque cuando habló su voz solo sonaba tajante:

— ¡Suficiente Serás! ¡Ya no quiero seguir escuchando más tonterías sobre esa fecha tan ridícula!

— Pero ama…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Me quitas todas estas cosas de tu habitación y de la mansión! ¡En esta casa no se pronuncia ni se celebra la "Navidad"! — Con fuerza, y casi escupiendo, enfatizó la ultima palabra, intentado ser lo más clara con su sirviente. Con violencia, salió del cuarto y azotó ferozmente la puerta. Cualquiera que conociera el humor de perros de la señorita Hellsing pensaría que después de esa riña iría directo a la sala de tiro o a encerrarse a fumar en su oficina… pero no… extrañamente Integra se dirigía a su habitación, en especifico, a tomar un baño.

No lo entendía, simplemente eso no lo había visto jamás y la actitud de su superior le desconcertaba… era cierto que incluso ella misma se denominaba la "Dama de Hierro", pero ese mote no tenía que interferir con esa fecha… ¿o sí? Suspiró cansada. Ella no creía (y no quería creer) que hubiese una sola persona a la que no le gustara la navidad… pero aún así siempre había un Grinch o un Ebenezer Scrooge en todos los lugares… lastima que a ella le toco a uno como su jefa permanente sin opción a renunciar… pero bueno, lo que ella no entendía era como alguien detestara la navidad de aquella manera… es decir… ¡Era la época más bella del año! Tal vez su jefa no lo sabía, pero las casas lucia bellísimas con enormes pinos adornados con esferas y foquitos de colores; con niños cantando a todo pulmón villancicos como "Peces en el río" o "Noche de paz"; con toda la familia reunida ante una enorme mesa compartiendo una rica cena, llena de risas y de paz… de repente, un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente… "_Familia_". Sí, era eso. Familia. ¡Claro! ¡Eso debía de ser! ¡"Familia"! ¡Era por eso que su ama era tan amargada en esas fechas! Integra había perdido a sus padres siendo muy niña, así que no le extrañaba mucho ese comportamiento pero… ella también era huérfana, y lo para acabarla, había presenciado como asesinaban a sus padres y violaban a su madre ya muerta y para rematar, días antes de su cumpleaños… además, alguna vez debió haber celebrado la navidad ¿o no? Total, ello lo sabría mas tarde cuando su maestro despertara… quizás el sabría algo al respecto, y quizá la ayudase con un plan… y si no quería, de todas maneras lo incluiría, ella se había propuesto darle un regalo a su ama muy "original" y eso lo incluía en cierto modo a él… a él y sus recién descubiertos poderes de telequinesis…

Entró a su baño con la bata puesta y abrió lentamente la llave de la tina para que se llenara y comenzó a preparar un aromático y relajante baño: esencia de jazmín y violetas con incienso de rosas. De un momento a otro, le vinieron a la mente las palabras y acciones de Victoria, y con ellas, imágenes y recuerdos. Imágenes y recuerdos de una lejana navidad, que cualquiera creería que era un sueño, un sueño que se convertía lentamente en pesadilla, pero que desgraciadamente era real… tan real que había dos vampiros en las mazmorras de su mansión… sacudió la cabeza y se retiro lentamente la bata, introduciéndose lentamente en la tina con agua caliente, aspirando lentamente el aroma de incienso de rosas, jazmín y violetas.

Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta con una liga y una pinza de apoyo, para evitar que se mojara. Se retiro las gafas y las dejo al lado de la vela de manzana-canela que estaba apagada. Se acomodó en la tina, dispuesta a descansar de todo el trabajo y el estrés que le provocaba Serás, y, de la nada, se durmió.

— _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡El arbolito!_

—_Si hija, el arbolito… ¡mira mi niña que lindo brilla!_

— _¡Brilla! ¡Brilla! — La nena aplaudía alegremente al arbolito que encendía y apagaba lentamente. La niña era ciertamente hermosa, de orbes azules tan profundos como el mar y un cabello dorado cortito que lucia como oro sobre su hermosa piel canela. _

_La madre de esa niña tampoco se quedaba atrás. Realmente era una mujer muy bella, sus orbes eras verde olivo y con el mismo cabello dorado, aunque ondulado y mucho más largo, llegándole casi hasta la cintura, en piel igualmente canela. La dama utilizaba unas gafas pero, lejos de hacerla poco atractiva, la hacían sumamente "deseable" (según palabras de su marido)._

_Ambas, madre e hija, se encontraban tan sumergidas admirando la belleza del enorme pino en medio de la sala, tanto, que ni siquiera se percataron que alguien se acercaba… hasta que ese alguien tomo a la dama de ojos verdes por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en lo labios._

— _¡Arthur! _

— _Yaneli… feliz navidad amor… _

— _Feliz navidad para ti también, mi amado Arthur… _

El cuadro que se presentaba era hermoso, la pareja lucia realmente feliz junto con su pequeña hija. "_La familia perfecta_".

Integra derramó entre sueños unas cuantas lágrimas, pero su semblante no parecía triste… al contrario, estaba adornado con una sonrisa…

Otros recuerdos surcaron su mente.

_Se encontraban abriendo los obsequios de navidad, y la pequeña niña (que a pesar de tener miles de peluches y juguetes muy bonitos, caros y diferentes) jugaba con un perro de numerosos ojos carmín de felpa. Nadie sabia como había llegado hasta ella, pero incontables eran las veces que intentaban quitárselo y las mismas veces la niña lloraba hasta el cansancio para que le regresaran el extraño peluche de procedencia desconocida._

_Veía como Sir Arthur degustaba de la nueva caja de cigarros que su esposa le había regalado: "Traídos directamente desde Cuba" venia escrito en la tarjeta, y más abajo, con una letra hermosa "Por siempre tuya, Yaneli"._

_Lady Hellsing miraba encantada los broches, pasadores, joyas y vestidos que su esposo le había regalado, todos traídos de las capitales de moda más importantes y de los más finos y exclusivos diseños y diseñadores. Unos minutos después miro a su hija y procedió a tomarla entre sus brazos y, tomándola de la mano, puso en su pequeña muñeca una pulserita de oro, con una cruz de plata colgando, y lo colocó diciendo a la vez: "Feliz navidad para ti también, Integra". Y le besó la frente._

_**Y todo se volvió negro.**_

_La dama, que todavía tenia a Integra en sus brazos, caía desvanecida, pero sacando fuerzas apretó fuertemente a su hija contra su pecho, evitando que ésta se lastimara. La pequeña de dos años soltó un grito. Sir Arthur logró tomar a su esposa e hija antes de que cayera completamente a suelo pero… __**ya no había nada que hacer al respecto**__. _

Integra derramó muchas más lágrimas, pero ya no eran lágrimas por un recuerdo feliz, ya que la sonrisa de su rostro se borró dando paso a una mueca de dolor.

Su mente aún dormida, viajo durante los recuerdos del día después de Navidad.

_Se vio a sí misma, de pequeña, vestida de negro sobre los brazos de Walter, sosteniendo una rosa blanca y diciendo adiós al ataúd que bajaba hacia la húmeda y fría tierra. También vio a su padre, con un semblante firme y autoritario, pero con los ojos enrojecidos por llorarle toda la noche a su esposa. _

_También recordó una navidad posterior, cuando tenía aproximadamente seis años y ella, con ilusión, le había regalado a su padre una pequeña taza de barro que había hecho y decorado en el colegio. Se la dejo en el escritorio a su padre, con una sonrisa y salió del despacho, pero, después de salir, unos sollozos la mantuvieron pegada a la puerta de la oficina. Era su padre quien lloraba y, con rabia, aventaba la pequeña taza de barro contra la pared, haciéndola añicos. Integra al observar esto, juro que "Navidad" desaparecería de su vocabulario… y por lo tanto, de su vida futura. _

Despertó de golpe, aún en la bañera, no sobresaltada pero si lo suficientemente nerviosa… "El baño no me relajo nada de nada" y se dispuso a salir. Se incorporó y tomó la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. Tenia que trabajar.

Salió de la habitación con su típico traje verde y se dirigió al despacho. Algo en el ambiente le avisaba que algo estaba fuera de lo normal, pero después lo recordó: "Navidad". Entró al despacho que estaba a oscuras y encendió la luz. Todo estaba normal, así que se puso a revisar los papeles y encender un cigarrillo. "Será una noche tremendamente larga y agotadora". Suspiró.

— No Serás Victoria, mala tu idea.

— Pero… ¡Máster! ¿Por qué no? Piense en lo que pasaría si…

— Ya lo pensé y la respuesta es no. Si algo como eso sucede, Integra no sólo nos arranca la cabeza a ambos y la llena de mercurio y plata bendito, sino que hasta es capaz de encerrarnos en las mazmorras hasta el próximo milenio.

— ¡Máster! ¡Por favor hágalo! ¡No tanto por mí, sino por Integra-sama!

El valaco se quedó pensando… tal vez, la idea de su discípula no era tan mala después de todo… incluso hasta él le gustaba en cierto modo la navidad… y la idea de Serás no era tan mala, aunque corría el riesgo de que ella lo apuñalara después de ello… pero bah! ¿Que es la vida (y en su caso la NO vida) si no la arriesgas?

— De acuerdo, Victoria. — Soltó un suspiro. Serás lo miró emocionada, mostrando los colmillos. — Sólo por esta vez. Mi cabeza y mi libertad están en riesgo.

Ella brincó por la mazmorra alegre.

— Sólo recuerda que… — ella dejó de brincar y le miró confusa. — Tienes que poner mucha atención, dado tu grado de inexperiencia, no podrás hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero quizá lo suficiente para desarrollar tu plan.

— ¡Si Máster! — Y dando un saludo militar, se puso a levitar el manojo de hierbas que había sobre una mesa en la mazmorra. Su plan estaba saliendo tal cual lo planeado, y, si todo funcionaba de acuerdo al plan, la navidad regresaría al Señorío Hellsing y, por lo tanto, la alegría y la luz a esa enorme mansión.

Integra trabajaba con ahínco, pues tenía muchos papeles sobre su escritorio: préstamos, relaciones, formas, misiones y presupuestos que necesitaban su atención y por supuesto, su autorización. Había mirado el reloj de pulso y había recitado:

"_Hora: Las once de la noche con treinta minutos_

_Fecha: Veinticuatro de diciembre "Nochebuena"_

_Lugar: En mi oficina partiéndome el lomo…"_

Sonrió. Quizá si tenía un poco de suerte, aparecerían el fantasma de su padre antes de los tres fantasmas de la navidad… tal como se lo había dicho Sir Islands al haber rechazado su invitación de una "cena navideña" en su casa, con el pretexto de distraerla de su arduo trabajo.

**Flash Back**

—"_Si sigues así, te pasará lo de __Ebenezer Scrooge, solo que en versión Integra: te visitará el fantasma de tu padre, después los tres fantasmas de la navidad y, cuando hallas aprendido la lección, te arrepentirás, reflexionarás, y por la mañana comprarás un pavo y se lo enviaras a la oficial Victoria" _

_Ella sonrió delicadamente y contestó disimulando el sarcasmo en su voz._

—"_En primera, no creo que mi padre ni esos dichosos fantasmas vengan a visitarme con Alucard cuidándome las espaldas y… en caso de que compre el pavo, no tendría motivos para entregárselo a Serás, ya que, ella ya no puede consumirlo…" _

_Hugh la miró y ella dio la media vuelta orgullosa y de la misma manera, se retiró de aquel lugar. _

**Fin Flash Back **

Se había salido momentáneamente de su trabajo y, de repente, sintió una fría brisa que provenía del ventanal que estaba un poco abierto.

Se levanto lentamente dispuesta a cerrarla y lo que vio la dejó atónita. Era una de las escenas mas bellas que había visto.

"_Nieva… está nevando…"_

Y sonrió melancólicamente… brevemente recordó que, a pesar de que en Hellsing Manor ya no se celebraba la navidad, ella gustaba de salir a jugar en la nieve a lo que fuera: acostándose en la nieve haciendo figuras en forma de "ángeles", hombrecillos de nieve (que curiosamente siempre tenían colmillos) o lanzándole bolas de nieve a los soldados o a Walter quien solía correr detrás de ella para que se pusiera el abrigo, el cual, según ella, era muy molesto y prefería utilizar sólo la bufanda. Cerró la ventana lentamente y se quedó observando aquella hermosa y nostálgica escena durante un momento, hasta que una grave y sexy voz dijo:

— Ama, buenas noches.

La aludida soltó un respingo y le miró.

— No sé que le vez de buenas, Alucard.

Él sonrió.

— Ama, hasta el mismo nombre lo dice… hoy es Nochebuena…

— ¿Y eso qué? Sabes que no me importa — y pasando de largo, se sentó, pero automáticamente se levantó de golpe furiosa — ¡ALUCARD!

El vampiro se acerco obediente y musitó:

— ¿Qué sucede, ama?

— ¡Quita eso de mi vista!

— Pero ama… ¡sólo es comida!

— ¡No importa! ¡Llévatela! — Y señaló repudiando los alimentos que se mostraban en su escritorio: una pieza de pavo, copa de sidra y otros cuantiosos manjares para la ocasión navideña. Él, obedeciendo y tronando los dedos, hizo que la "comida" desapareciera. "Una ilusión… si iba a darme de cenar aquello, ¡tan siquiera hubiera sido real!".

Puedo mandarla a preparar si gusta, ama.

¡Maldición! ¡Había osado a leer su mente! Indignada, en vez de golpearlo, lanzarle algún objeto de plata o dispararle mercurio bendito, quiso salir del lugar. Pero ni bien hubo abierto la puerta de su despacho, quiso regresar al ver la imagen que ante ella se erguía, escape que no pudo efectuarse al toparse con un pecho tan firme como el roble. Ella no sabía si salir corriendo de ahí o llorar de la emoción al ver de esa forma la sala de Hellsing Manor…

La enorme sala estaba adornada con figuras alusivas a la Navidad, igual que los pasillos y puertas. En el centro, se erguía un enorme pino decorado con esferas, luces y una hermosa estrella dorada en la punta. La "mesa redonda" había sido removida de la sala de conferencias y ahora estaba cubierta por un hermoso mantel blanco y llena de los manjares que había visto ella con anterioridad en su escritorio.

Se aferró a la gabardina de Alucard y, con una mirada extrañamente suplicante, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sólo quería verte feliz, Integra…

— ¡Pero lo soy Alucard! ¡Aún sin la Navidad!

— No te engañes a ti misma, Integra… tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es así y yo sé perfectamente lo que pasó casi veintiún años atrás… y sé cuanto has sufrido por ello… sólo quería devolverte la felicidad Integra… aunque sea una vez al año…

Él acarició su mejilla dulcemente y luego le abrazó.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida ante ese gesto tan cálido viniendo de un ser que solía aniquilar a sus oponentes sin miramientos… pero no dijo nada. Quizá él ya lo había leído. De un momento a otro, sonaron unas campanadas que indicaban que el otro día había llegado.

"_Medianoche…"_

Integra alzó la mirada para observar el frío rostro de su sirviente, y lo que vio, hizo que bajara el rostro ruborizada.

— Muérdago… — murmuró.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Muérdago, Alucard, muérdago… ¿acaso no sabes para lo que sirve el muérdago?

El vampiro la miro con un semblante de confusión. Integra rió por lo bajo, aún abrazada de él, y le sonrió como una niña pequeña.

—Ciertamente no lo sé ama…

—Pues… veras… el muérdago… el muérdago es… ¿cómo te explico? Um… — comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y eso le preocupaba. Miró a su sirviente a los ojos y este le observaba impaciente. Ella dio un suspiro. — ¡Al diablo contigo, Alucard! El muérdago sirve para esto… — y, poniendo sus finas manos en el pecho del nosferatu y alzándose en puntas, lo besó.

El vampiro se encontraba noqueado ante aquella reacción tan repentina de la Dama de Hierro, pero aún así correspondió a su gesto.

"Se supone que la besaría yo a ella y no al revés" pensó juguetonamente y sonrió.

Profundizaron el beso, dejando que fuera lento y pausado, pero aun así apasionado. Integra rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su sirviente y éste la cargo, introduciéndose de nueva cuenta a la oficina y cerrando la puerta. Apoyo a su ama en el escritorio y, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza (viniendo de alguien que es usualmente sádico) le acaricio los rubios cabellos, bajando por su oreja y mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón. Ella halaba la gabardina de su vampiro. El desabrochaba el saco de su ama. Ella desabrochaba la camisa de él. Él hacia lo mismo con ella.

Después de algunos minutos, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno de ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con sus mejillas pintadas de un ligero carmín, el cual se hizo más fuerte en el rostro de Integra. Había notado la condición de sus torsos y ella procuraba cerrarse la camisa y el saco antes de que su sirviente notara su creciente sonrojo (el cual se extendía por todo su cuerpo) y observara más de la cuenta.

— Alucard… yo…

Él puso su índice en los labios de su maestro, callándola.

—No hables, Integra… sé que aún no estas lista para entregarle tu vida a un ser de la noche como yo… — Ella había vuelto a enrojecer, pero esta vez de la ira, ira mezclada con vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudo adivinar sus sentimientos con tan sólo un beso? ¿Había sido muy obvia? ¿Acaso demostró mas de lo que ella, la "Dama de Hierro" debiera demostrar? Él había notado sus nervios y, abrazándola, continuó: — No te enojes contigo misma, Integra, tu cuerpo te delató, y, además… —la apretó contra su pecho y susurró en su oído— Te amo…

Ella paso súbitamente de su color carmín a un blanco ceniza. Aquella confesión la había tomado por sorpresa. No sabia si sentirse en extremo feliz, sonreír, llorar o lanzarse a sus brazos. Pero si sabia que lo que hizo después: se abalanzó sobre de él y lo besó suavemente. Después, ella, dejando un camino de besos hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de su sirviente, susurró: "Yo también, Alucard."

Siguieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Creo que ya deberíamos bajar a cenar, Integra…

Él le ofreció tomar su mano con una reverencia. Ella aceptó y asintió. Él la condujo a la puerta y la abrió. Ella pasó por delante y, discretamente, alzó la mirada buscando el muérdago.

_Pero el muérdago ya no estaba colgado sobre su puerta. _

Ella pensó con desdén: "Como si fuera tan importante un pedazo de hierba…". Pero ella sabia que era falso, ya que, gracias a ese "pedazo de hierba" había logrado obtener lo que todos los años deseaba: Ser feliz.

Ella lo había esperado para caminar juntos hacia aquella cena de navidad, la primera en casi veintiún años… él la alcanzó y, tomándola dulcemente del brazo, susurró:

—Feliz Navidad… Condesa…

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Feliz Navidad… Mi Conde…

Y dándose un último pequeño y tierno beso, caminaron hacia el gran salón.

Y en las mazmorras de Alucard, una draculina sostenía la copa de su maestro con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha, una pequeña hoja de muérdago. Sintió la presencia de sus amos retirarse juntos y sonrió.

—Feliz navidad Maestros… ojalá la dicha que sienten hoy, la compartan por la eternidad…

Y dando un pequeño sorbo al vino, carmín igual que sus ojos, se fundió en la oscuridad mientras tarareaba: "Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad…"

Espero y les haya gustado, un poco pasado de la fecha, pero bah.

Es una pequeña historia guajira que tenía ganas de escribir… y la tenía terminada, pero por causas de falta de tiempo, no había podido pasarla a limpio.

Acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas, cheques, vales de despensa, morralla o tomates para el desayuno :3 (¿?)

Hasta pronto.

Lady Lain


End file.
